A familiar face
by GABGM
Summary: What if Payson hadn't met Rigo at the T.C? What if instead she ran in to an old friend.


Things hadn't been easy for Payson since Max had sent her his last letter but slowly and with the help of friends, she was healing. She had much bigger things to worry about and was not going to sacrifice her dreams for a boy. Surprisingly it was Lauren who was helping her focus and forget about Max. After having coming clean about the picture their friendship was growing stronger and stronger every day and with the help of Payson so was Lauren's gymnastics.

They were both lying in bed one night after a particularly grueling training session thanking God, the universe and pretty much everything else that they only had one session tomorrow. "Thanks for helping me get that extra twist on my first tumbling pass" Lauren said with a smile "I really think it's going to help me in eliminations" Payson returned the smile.

"I think we're going to do it" she said with a glint in her eye "I mean I really think we're going to make it all the way"

"Payson, I came fourth last year at nationals and with Wendy and Jordan here there's not much space for me on the team" for the first time in the twelve years that they had known Lauren this was the first time she had ever completely vulnerable. This was the girl that hit every move on the beam; this was the girl that lay underneath, the one that doubted herself.

"You _were _fourth!" she emphasized "you're raising your DOD on, all the apparatus and getting better and better every day. You're going to make it" she meant it, Lauren had improved greatly in the last three weeks and she had no doubt that they would both be in London. It was her other team mates that were worrying her.

"You really think so?"

"I know so! It's the other three spots that I'm worried about" and with that she turned of the light and closed her eyes knowing that Lauren fully understood what she really meant with her silence.

The next morning was spent at the gym with Payson helping Lauren get more height on her Pak salto and Lauren helping her stick her double Arabian dismount from the beam. "You got it Pay!" she encouraged her friend and hugged her.

"What's with the love fest?" Kaylie asked as she and KP walked over.

"Lauren just helped me stick my double Arabian"

"Seriously? That's awesome PK" Kelly offered but Payson was more concerned with the look that flashed across her other friend's face. It wasn't jealousy that would worry her less. The Look on Kaylie's face was clear, resignation. She was pulled out of her thoughts ny the coach

"That's it for today girls! Good work"

"Finally!" Lauren exhaled "I'm starving, you guys want to hit the cafeteria?"

"I'm in just let me shower first"

"Me too" Kelly smiled, she was a lot closer to the other rock girl but turning a new leaf meant trying.

"Sorry I have plans with Austin" and with that the young gymnast left in search of her boyfriend.

"If she spent half the time she spent with him, practicing maybe her bars wouldn't suck"

"Lauren!" PK and KP yelled in unison.

"What you know it's true. It's as if she isn't even trying"

"Whatever" Kelly said "let's just shower I fell gross" they laughed.

The U.S training centre's cafeteria was as close to normal as most of the athletes in it were ever going to get. It was full of people of a similar age laughing and making noise. To a certain extent it even had cliques.

"Do you know what I love about being at the TC? The queen of the beam asked "that I can be around boys without Sergeant Belov breathing down my throat"

"That never stopped you" Payson teased "Did Marty bring his precious no dating rule to Denver?"

"God no!" Kelly answered "Although he wasn't exactly happy about Carter and me" she cast a side way glance at the other blonde.

"It's been a year I think I'm over it KP"

"I just don't want it to be awkward now that we're friends"

"Lauren is too busy _wrestling _things to worry about Carter" Payson smirked

"That meat head is NOT Lauren Tanner approved. Speaking of Carter, where is he?"

"He's coming today. He and some of the other boys had an exposition in Russia"

"Good more meat" Lauren clapped "Please tell me he has some hot friends"

"Look for yourself" Kelly answered and got up to embrace Carter who had just walked in with three team mates.

"God I've missed you" he lifted her into a hug.

"You must be so hungry come sit with us" she dragged him over to the table and his friends followed behind.

Payson who had tuned out long ago was too busy visualizing her bar routine to pay attention to the public display of affection that just took place. Little did she know that one of Carter's friends hadn't taken his eyes of her since he walked in the room.

"Long time no see Keeler" she froze as soon as the words left his mouth, recognizing his soft voice immediately.

"Nicky!" confused as to what to do she wrapped her arms around him in an incredibly awkward hug. "How are you? How's Boston?"

"It's been great I just wish the Olympics were tomorrow you know?"

"I hear that" she smiled remembering just how alike they were.

"How's The Rock? Still full of drama?"

"Well Lauren is still there so yeah" she teased.

"Hey!" Lauren pouted "I'm way better behaved now"

"Okay sure"

"So Nckyi you seeing anyone?" his eyebrows shot up.

"What? My girl Payson is completely single" They both turned red and started coughing. "You know for world champion gymnasts neither of you is exactly graceful" she teased throwing a knowing look at her friend.

"We gotta go unpack man" Carter stepped in to save them both. "I'll see you later babe" he kissed the top of Kelly's head and left.

"We should catch up Pay" Nikki said as he got up blushing. "See you later"

"What the HELL was that?" Kelly asked.

"They've had the hots for each other since they were like twelve"

"We have not!"

"How did I not know this?"

"We were afraid you would go after him too" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Give me the dirt"

"It's nothing. We kissed once"

"YOU KISSED AND NEVER TOLD ME?" Lauren yelled.

"It was two years ago, I haven't even seen him since"

"Well you're going to be seeing a lot of him now so you better get used to it"

"Those feelings are ancient" but they weren't, she felt the same spark hugging him that she felt when she kissed him. Even she didn't believe what she said and from the looks her friends were giving her neither did they.


End file.
